tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Shiki Takamura
Shiki Takamura '(篁 志季 ''Takamura Shiki) is an idol under TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION. He is a member, the leader, and producer of the unit SolidS. Appearance Shiki is a man of average height, with dark purple hair and matching eyes. Personality While his looks and demeanor are cool, on the inside Shiki is actually a very passionate person. He's not good at expressing his emotions through words, which sometimes makes it difficult for him to socialize and communicate with others. However he does seem to become more open when the topic is about something he is passionate about.Official character profile https://tsukino-pro.com/solids/character Shiki is diligent and serious about his work, he holds himself up to incredibly high standards. The type of person who would not relent or fold until he achieves his goals. He is also very specific and stubborn about his goals and the visions he has for his works, making it difficult for him to work with others without conflict. Shiki's insistence on perfection and lack of regard for anything outside of his music often leads to him overworking himself. On multiple instances Shiki was shown to have stayed up for multiple days in a row, only relying on short naps and copious amounts coffee to keep himself away, which always lead to him collapsing in exhaustion.SolidS vol.3SolidS Drama CD Vol.1 This habit is often a concern for his fellow group members, and in some occasions lead to conflicts between them.SolidS Drama CD Vol.5 Outside of work, however, Shiki is shown to be a lot more relaxed. Despite his usual cool, almost stoic, demeanor Shiki can often get very passionate and heated. This change in demeanor is especially obvious during radio pod-casts, something often pointed out by his fellow SolidS members.SolidS -COLOR- Drama CDs History Shiki was born in Suwa, NaganoSQ twitter https://twitter.com/solids_info/status/558245828846841856, on January 25. Shiki grew up with a younger brother, Keito TakamuraSQ Twitter https://twitter.com/solids_info/status/1116360603390468101, though we currently know very little about their relationship. When he was 15, Shiki, along with QUELL's Shu Izumi, VAZZY's Takaaki Mamiya, infinit0's Rei Sukigawa & Roa Mikaze, and two other members debuted as a unit.SQ twitter https://twitter.com/solids_info/status/740540116649672705 This unit soon became nationally acclaimed, however due to conflicts with other members regarding their music Shiki ended up leaving the group. After leaving the idol front, Shiki began to work as a composer behind the scene. The exact time of his departure from the group is unknown currently. Sometime before his departure from his former unit, Shiki met Rikka (ages 18 and 16 respectively then) for the first time. Outside of his work on SolidS, Shiki still continues working as a music producer to this day. Plot Shiki was tasked by the company president to create a new unit. The president gave Shiki free choice with producing, scouting, and deciding the direction of this unit. Because of the conflicts he had with members of his former group, Shiki was doubtful that he would be able to produce a successful unit. After running into Rikka by coincidence, he invited Rikka to drink with him. As they drank the two caught up and Shiki invited Rikka to join the unit he is to produce. Rikka was undecided on joining the unit until later that night when the two met Tsubasa and Dai. Both Tsubasa and Rikka ended up joining on the condition that Shiki also joins the unit as a member along side them. The four debuted as SolidS on March 13, 2015Originally from Ichido Kiri no Ketsudan, English translation provided by Akemilena on Tumblr. Relationships SolidS Tsubasa Okui: When the two first met, due to their clashing personalities and stubbornness, they did not get along very well. They would often butt heads and have arguments over many things. Initially Shiki would not have tolerated Tsubasa if it were not for Tsubasa's talents, which he knew could bring his goals and vision into reality. Over time however, the two have gotten to better understand each other, and be more tolerant towards each other. Shiki starts to make more effort to communicate his wants and intentions, and Tsubasa becoming more patient and understanding to Shiki's lacking communication skills. Even though they have very different personalities, the two are very similar when it comes to work. Both hold themselves and each other to high expectations, pushing each other to be better and better.SolidS Vol. 2 Rikka Sera: Dai Murase: The two are said to have a silent trust; they could just sit in a quiet room together and one would be able to feel their bond. Appellation Etymology His surname, Takamura (篁), means bamboo grove. His given name, Shiki (志季), can be read as intention/plan/motives (志) and season (季). Shiki's fanclub name, FIDES, is the latin word for "faith". Trivia * Shiki is acquaintances with Kanade Tsukishiro (Six Gravity's Manager). ** Tsukishiro's sister was the manager for the previous unit Shiki was in. * Dai Kurotsuki (Procellarum's Manager) is Shiki's junior in TSUKINO PRO. * Shiki is born and raised in Suwa, a city located in Nagano, and it has been shown several times that he loves his hometown. * He has a younger brother, Keito Takamura. * Shiki has recently been into coffee and exploring new stand-up soba restaurants.Episode 5 * According to Rikka, people online have been posting sightings of Shiki eating soba lately. * According to Tsubasa, Shiki is terrible at making unfunny jokes. ** He also seems to have a radio persona. * The known nicknames for Shiki by Tsubasa are "'''darling" and "Dad". * According to Tsubasa, Shiki's driving license photo makes him look like he's gonna kill someone. * Both Shiki and Rikka have problems with missing exits when driving. * One of his embarrassing childhood memories is that once when he was a child he went for a walk in a forest in Nagano and got lost while looking at insects and flowers. He was missing for two days.Originally from Tsukipro Festa Harajuku, English translation by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. * Shiki's voice actor, Takuya Eguchi, made a cameo appearance in SOARAs live action movie, LET IT BE -Kimi ga Kimi Rashiku Aru You ni-, as the Tsukino Tei master. *He is currently the oldest idol, that we know of, under the management of TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs. References Category:Males Category:Idols Category:SolidS Category:SQ Category:Shiki Takamura Category:Leaders Category:Characters